


Silver Tongues

by Alopex



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Dipper has a really negative opinion of himself and feeds it, Heartbreak, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alopex/pseuds/Alopex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper craves nothing more than negativity towards himself, and he feeds into it any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Golden Girl by Black Flamingo because this is what inspired this fic? Mostly the tone of the song. Link below.  
> Assumptions:  
> -Dipper is a young adult, Bill can take the form of one as well  
> -Dipper is an [emotional??] masochist? I don't really know what inspired this but bear with me.  
> http://blackflamingo.bandcamp.com/track/golden-girl
> 
> (edit 4/29/15: refurbished for spelling and grammar mistakes)

Frigid rain washed over Dipper's skin as he closed his eyes, hugging his thin, sopping jacket closer to him. He had been standing there for thirty-three minutes according to his watch, and he no longer cared for the state of his being.

Not when the world crumbled around him like this.

Not when the world seemed so pointless.

Despite this, these uncaring thoughts towards himself were exactly what his soul demanded.

Though the sky was a pale, light gray, the first streetlamps began to light up. The road was desolate; no people walked the streets, and nary a car drove by. The weather was too miserable to be outside int, but for Dipper it was nothing short of perfect.

He heard a whisper, a familiar silver tongue hissing in his ear. _Finally_ , he thought, a smile twitching on his lips. He had waited long enough.

"Another girl, another heartbreak," it suspired. "When are you going to learn, little Pine? When are you going to understand your future holds none of that nonsense? When will you understand that you will continue to keep reacting in the same way, over and over again? You're wrecking your spirit over something so pathetic."

The voice was pitchy, scratchy, terrible to the ear.

The voice was exactly the one that always brought him deeper into this state, this high.

Dipper's smile grew as the voice reprimanded him. Guilt, shame, torsion in his heart, it was all worth it. It's what he craved - though he would never admit to it - instead feeding that scathing tone that would always return to hurt him in all the ways he desired. Nothing else mattered, neither his heart nor his soul, only the agony he felt within both.

This was what he needed most, for he fed into his own pain.

This was why he stood in the rain, his whole soul aching, waiting for the voice to appear so he could hurt even more.

And appear he did; followed by his seething, but strangely soothing voice, a thin, dark-skinned man appeared in front of him, evidently deciding his mere whisper of a voice was not enough. Despite the quickly fading gray wash of the sky, his straw-colored hair still would always seem to catch any and all light, the raindrops glimmering like tiny sparks.

It was this sight that Dipper relished the most.

It was this sight that Dipper could watch forever.

He turned around and fell into the other's arms despite squeaks of protest from the other. Dipper held tightly onto Bill, not caring when the demon complained about his jacket getting wet. Dipper's embrace was not returned; the demon stood motionless, only staring down at him scornfully.

"It's like you enjoy this."

Dipper chuckled under his breath. "You have no idea."

Bill pushed him away slightly, peering down at the shorter boy. "I _do_ have an idea, thank you very much. You are a vile being."

"I know."

And that's why Dipper could not stay away.

And that's why Bill could not stay away.

**Author's Note:**

> I played with repetition here b/c usually when I write I try to do things with it so if anyone noticed, good for u lmao


End file.
